


when we finally kiss goodnight

by fiveyaaas



Series: comfort and joy [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I hope y’all know i kept thinking ‘love: it’s what makes a subaru a subaru”, I rlly hope I got Allison’s voice okay, Mild Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, and it humbled me enough to know that i have never written for this ship, and therefore kept me from writing the cursed shit i usually write, and yes i could have just made it a different car, but if this is really bad characterization pls tell me, but it was too good, the entire time i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Allison could have anything in the world, but she could still feel it falling from her grasp.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Series: comfort and joy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	when we finally kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rappaccini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts).



> This is for rappaccini, who inspired me to want to write Alluther in the first place!!💕💕 
> 
> Also, I’m using titles of Christmas songs for these fics!!! I hope that’s okay!!!

Allison could have anything in the world, but she could still feel it falling from her grasp. The pregnancy test in her hand slipped from her hands, and she found herself rumoring a cab driver and then she found herself rumoring an airport employee and then she emerged from the numbness when she found herself in her hometown, staring up at her childhood home. 

She left the grounds, tucking her hands into her pocket. Another rumor gave her the keys to a woman’s Subaru, and she drove around town, watching the snow as it fell in clumps around her. It was December, and the sight of all the lights in neighborhoods of ordinary people made her nostalgic for something she would never experience. There was an elderly couple on their porch despite the chill in the air, huddled up as they watched their grandchildren play in the snow.

Allison could have everything in the world, but all she wished for was a life like that. With one particular person.

She drove to a light show, setting her hand over her stomach, wanting to feel the surge of love and protectiveness for the child like she’d always seen or acted in movies. 

It didn’t come. 

How could it, though? When she knew how this child came to exist?

It was guilt.

Guilt was what was causing these thoughts to trudge up, and there was no way to even truly distract herself from it, not wanting to hurt the fetus. Even though Allison could not possibly plan or think about it at this moment, she knew that she would keep this child, and she’d already promised that it would have a better life than herself.

Maybe this was her penance, for rumoring Patrick in the first place.

The holiday-themed lights blurred as she started to cry.

She parked the stolen car, walking outside and flinching as someone recognized her. At this moment, she’d like nobody to notice her at all. Another rumor ensured she stayed at peace, unrecognized. There was only one person she’d like to recognize her right in that moment, and a part of her knew it was why she’d traveled to her hometown in the first place.

As if the world had already heard her thinking and was already prepared to give her whatever she desired, she spotted his body in the distance.

For a few moments, she accepted that she’d had enough stress to where she was just hallucinating, but then he was turning in her direction as if she was the source of his gravity. When he was at her side, hugging her tightly, she didn’t know what to say.

“What are you doing here, Allison?” His voice was filled with concern, and she wanted nothing more than to take in the comfort he was offering.

But there was a small voice that told her she didn’t deserve it. Not after what she’d done.

“Luther, I fucked up,” she found herself blurting, not even sure why she was saying it out loud. It was all just  _ so much,  _ and she needed somebody. Even if she didn’t deserve it, she would take this comfort and keep it within her grasp. 

“What happened?” Luther pulled away, still keeping his hands on her shoulders. He was much taller than her, and she found she didn’t mind feeling small beside him. “Tell me everything, I’ll try to help.”

She glanced down, “I think I’m…” The words had almost come out of her mouth, but she couldn’t speak through the bitterness of almost confessing what she’d done. “Why are you here?”

He glanced around sheepishly, taking his hands off her shoulders and setting them into his pockets. “I always wanted to see something like this… I know it’s stupid, but Dad never…” Luther seemed to deflate as he repeated, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Allison told him hastily. “I was honestly thinking the same thing, I think, when I came here.”

All at once, the eager look in his eyes was back. She’d always loved that about him- how he was able to go back to this with just a few words. He was optimistic, despite everything that had happened to them, and she wished that she could bottle it up, keep it in her hands. It would truly be nice to feel as light as he did. “What are the odds we’d find each other, huh?” Luther asked, smiling widely. 

The odds, for her, were always pointed in the direction she chose. That was the problem, wasn’t it?

“It’s good to see you, Luther,” Allison mumbled, eyeing the lights shrewdly. “Is it weird that I’d expected this to be so much grander?”

Luther laughed softly, “I think it’s kind of nice honestly. Simple, mundane... but it’s nice. Look how excited those kids are to be out of their cars and play in the snow and tell me this isn’t fun.”

She stared at the little kids, belonging to a frazzled, exhausted looking couple who clearly had their hands full with six children. Still, the way they smiled at them with so much love, something she didn’t think she’d ever really received from a parent (unless one were generous enough to call an android a parent)... “I’m pregnant,” Allison blurted again, unable to keep her mouth shut. 

“Oh?” She could tell he was trying so hard to sound excited for her, but she could still hear the small note of sadness, of regret in his voice. 

It was all it took for her to start speaking again, admitting to him how she hadn’t planned for the child, how she didn’t want the father at all. How she couldn’t believe how massively she had failed, and how she wished, in that moment, that she’d stayed at the mansion. Because at least then she wouldn’t have to live with this regret, and she would be with him and  _ happy.  _

The universe, knowing what she wanted, handed it to her again. Luther was pulling her back into his arms, and she was tipping her head back and standing up on the tips of her toes.

Except  _ no.  _ This wasn’t her power that gave her this. It was Luther. 

When her lips pressed to his, despite everything, she felt that lightness within her. 

They didn’t go back to the mansion. She made it explicitly clear that she didn’t want to go back there. 

Which was fine; they had the stolen Subaru. He climbed into the vehicle before she climbed on top of him, not bothering to ask about protection considering she was already pregnant and certain neither of them had STIs. Luther stared up at her in shock, and she worried for a second that it was too much. But then his lips were back against hers, and she pushed the seats back, gasping. 

Still, when she shrugged off her coat, she asked, “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Luther groaned. “Yes, it’s perfectly okay.”

His hands were calloused, large, warm when they slipped off her shirt and pressed against her bare hips. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured. “So beautiful, Allison.”

They were both crying, she thought, but they were relieved, happy even. Her hands didn’t shake as she unbuckled his belt, and she didn’t feel any worry as she adjusted her skirt. It felt like she was actually home, and she could breathe again. 

Tomorrow, they could discuss it all, but she took the world back into her grasp and felt no shame for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!💕💕💕
> 
> This is my first time writing Alluther as the main couple, so if any of you guys have any suggestions for things I could do better, please tell me! Also, if anyone would like this fic to be continued, please tell me! (The other fics in this series will be unrelated!)


End file.
